This invention relates to a system for culling or discarding broken packages and has particular application to the processing of banded stacks of towels or the like.
A variety of systems for culling broken or otherwise defective packages are in existence. Such prior art devices are characterized by their relatively high degree of complexity and cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a culling system which is characterized by its simplicity of construction and low capital and operating costs. The system employs no elaborate or complex mechanisms or elaborate sensing arrangements of the types often found in prior art culling systems.